


Querelle entre cul et chemise

by LisenChan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, m/m - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenChan/pseuds/LisenChan
Summary: deux hommes semblent se concurrencer pour les faveurs d'une même femme, mais si, parmi ces deux-là il y en avait un qui avait des vues sur l'autre ?





	Querelle entre cul et chemise

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler : Saison 5 et principalement l'épisode 9 « Jeu de piste Tracker »
> 
> Blabla de l’auteure : à la fin de l’épisode cité au-dessus, Rodney et Ronon ont une petite confrontation dans le gymnase à propos de Keller… Bon, moi, je n’ai pas pu empêcher mon petit esprit d’imaginer autre chose ^^   
> Alors voilà, je suis partie de ce constat suivant : deux hommes semblent se concurrencer pour les faveurs d'une même femme, mais si, parmi ces deux-là il y en avait un qui avait des vues sur l'autre ?

********

 

L'équipe de Sheppard était de repos pour la journée et Ronon se baladait dans les couloirs de la Cité, hésitant entre aller voir le lieutenant-colonel pour regarder avec lui un de ces _« vieux films »_ qu'il aimait tant ou proposer à Teyla un petit combat. Il en était tout à ses réflexions quand il croisa Keller chargée de plusieurs sacs volumineux et visiblement lourds.

Certes peu social, il avait quand même des manières et il avait appris à apprécier ce petit bout de femme qui essayait tant bien que mal de combler le vide laisser par Carson. C'est donc naturellement qu'il se proposa de l'aider à porter ses paquetages. En cheminant vers la salle de la porte, il lui demanda où elle allait chargée comme cela. Quand elle lui répondit qu'elle partait en mission pour aider une population atteinte d'une sorte de grippe, il haussa un sourcil, assez haut.

 

« Quoi ? Vous pensez que même ça, je ne peux pas le faire toute seule ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça.

\- Votre haussement de sourcil l'a fait pour vous.

\- Je ne veux pas vous vexer mais vous avez tendance à réussir à vous mettre dans le pétrin assez facilement.

\- Je, quoi ? »

 

La jeune femme soupira, visiblement agacée par le manque de confiance que montrait Ronon envers elle.

 

« Je ne serais pas seule, Rodney m'accompagne. »

 

Sous le coup de la surprise, Ronon stoppa en plein couloir. Cette fois c'était les deux sourcils qu'il avait haussés.

 

« Vous et McKay...

\- Jaloux ?

\- De vous voir vous jeter la tête la première dans tous les problèmes qui vont surgir ? Absolument pas.

\- Si j'y vais seule, c'est un problème. Si je suis accompagnée de Rodney, c'est un problème. C'est quoi votre problème à vous ?

\- Que vous disiez trop souvent 'Problèmes' ? »

 

Keller soupira une nouvelle fois et repartit sans répondre.

 

« Je vais vous accompagner, ça évitera peut-être que vous mourriez tous les deux. », lui lança-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

 

Quand le chef de la section scientifique les rejoignit, Ronon ne put manquer l'air déçu de ce dernier quand il comprit qu'il se joignait à leur petite expédition. Alors il cacha son pincement au cœur derrière un sourire narquois.

 

* * *

 

Il aurait pu le parier. Ils n'étaient dans ce village que depuis quelques heures à peine que Keller avait disparu. Pour la retrouver, ils avaient dû se séparer et Ronon n'aimait pas ça du tout. Dès que Rodney était seul, les pires emmerdes lui tombaient dessus. Et ça ne rata pas. À peine arrivé à la Porte que le scientifique aka l'aimant à problèmes se retrouvait poursuivit par des Wraiths.

Abandonnant le piste de leur amie, Ronon se précipita à la rescousse de McKay, ne recevant comme d'ordinaire qu'un _« mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tant de temps ? »_ Depuis longtemps, Ronon avait compris que cette agressivité était le moyen qu'avait trouvé son camarade pour évacuer le stress de s'être vu proche de la mort, ce qui lui arrivait bien trop souvent.

 

Et frôler la mort de près, ils en avaient eu leur dose en suivant la piste de Jennifer qui avait décidé de suivre, quant à elle, son ravisseur sans penser une seconde à lui redemander sa radio pour les prévenir que non vraiment, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Et ce Runner était doué, ses pièges étaient efficaces et discrets et plus d'une fois, il avait tiré de peu McKay à l'abri.

Et Ronon n'était pas spécialement aidé avec le scientifique à ses cotés, le mec était aussi peu à sa place dans la nature que lui dans une réception guindée. Il avait même eu une forte et difficilement contrôlable envie de lui tirer dessus à coup de phaser incapacitant quand il s'était arrêté une énième fois alors que le ravisseur avait déjà énormément d'avance sur eux.

Certes, il aurait pulaisser McKay se débrouiller et avancer pour aller aider leur amie mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner en milieu hostile, loin de la technologie qu'il maîtrisait si bien.

Si leur idée de se séparer au début avait marché comme ils l'avaient espéré, chacun aurait pu jouer dans sa catégorie, mais il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Rodney n'arrive à la Porte avant l'arrivé des Wraiths, peut-être moins de cinq minutes. Le temps que Ronon avait perdu à l'informer que le ravisseur portait un corps, inconscient ou mort, puis de lui dire qu'il y avait de nouveau les traces de pas de Jennifer et que donc la jeune femme était en vie.

Il savait l'attachement que l'autre portait à la jeune femme, et même si lui était attiré par son partenaire, il ne pouvait pas garder pour lui l'information que la doctoresse était morte ou blessée. Heureusement, elle n'était au final ni l'un ni l'autre.

 

Dire qu'ils furent surpris de voir que Jennifer avait finalement décidé d'aider son ravisseur et sa jeune amie aurait été faux. Ils savaient tous deux que la jeune médecin était trop généreuse pour son propre bien, que sa principale qualité était aussi son pire défaut. Ils furent plus surpris de rencontrer un autre Runner, un autre jouet des Wraiths qui avait autant de bouteille et d'expérience que Ronon. Et assez de courage pour entraîner tous leurs ennemis à sa poursuite pour laisser une chance de vivre à une jeune fille qui avait tout perdu par sa faute. Un courage qui forçait le respect, teinté de tristesse.

 

Quand ils étaient finalement rentrés sur Atlantis avec leur jeune blessée, Ronon avait médité longtemps avec Teyla. Il avait eu besoin de faire le point sur les souvenirs douloureux que le destin de Kiryk avait réveillé en lui. S'il n'avait pas fait la rencontre de ces humains venant d'une autre galaxie, il aurait sûrement fini comme lui, fuyant le peu de personnes qui auraient réussi à l'approcher suffisamment pour qu'il s'y attache dans son éternelle fuite en avant.

Il avait maintenant un foyer, une famille d'adoption et de cœur, des amis précieux et fidèles. Il ne voulait pas avoir à perdre tout ça un jour.

 

********

 

Ronon tournait en rond dans le gymnase, un bâton à la main, mais il ne s’entraînait pas. Trop de choses passaient dans sa tête, trop d’images qui le perturbaient. Le sacrifice de Kiryk lui avait fait prendre conscience de la brièveté de l'existence. Oh pas la sienne, lui avait déjà accepté l'idée de sa propre mort, mais celle des autres. De ceux qu'il avait déjà perdu il y a si longtemps. De ceux qu'il pourrait perdre maintenant. Et de fil en aiguilles, il repensa à toutes les fois où celui qu'il se savait aimer plus qu'il ne le devrait avait faillit lui être enlevé. Il repensa au pire moment qu'il avait dû traverser quand, après avoir été infecté par un parasite natif de la galaxie de Pégase, le corps de Rodney se tuait pour forcer son esprit à ascensionner. Ronon l'avait porté, guidé vers les grottes de son enfance tandis que le parasite envahissait son cerveau, le privant de son intelligence et le rendant aussi terrorisé qu’un petit garçon, tout ça pour pouvoir lui dire au moins une fois ce qu'il ressentait avant de lui offrir une mort digne.

Il l’avait protégé tellement de fois lors d’innombrables missions, car le blond avait la fâcheuse manie de se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu’au cou, entraînant la plupart du temps Sheppard avec lui. Il avait bien cru ne plus jamais le revoir quand les Assurans avait repris le contrôle d’Atlantis et avaient renvoyés les terriens chez eux comme des squatteurs indésirables.

 

Il entendit la porte s’ouvrir dans un léger chuintement et il se retourna pour faire face à celui qu’il avait cru perdre si souvent, celui avec qui il avait dû aller secourir la petite doctoresse, car il ne s'était porté volontaire uniquement pour ne pas le laisser seul avec elle. Il le vit faire quelques pas et s’arrêter face à lui, se tripotant les mains, ce qui chez le chef de la section scientifique, trahissait son trouble. Mais comme il n’avait pas l’air de vouloir être le premier à parler, Ronon fit l’effort d’ouvrir la conversation.

 

« Quoi ?

\- Écoutez… Heu… voilà, je, j’ai réfléchis un peu et j’ai besoin de connaître vos intentions. »

 

Le Runner l’avait regardé se dandiner d’un pied sur l’autre pendant sa phrase, légèrement amusé. Mais ces terriens avaient toujours une façon étrange de s’exprimer et là, il ne comprenait pas de ce que le grand docteur McKay voulait parler quand il disait _‘intention’._

 

« Mes intentions ?

\- Oui, concernant Jennifer. »

 

Bon, la question se précisait.

 

« Mais j’n’ai aucunes intentions.

\- Ha ?... Bon, d’accord… d’accord. »

 

Le scientifique sembla surpris de sa réponse et amorça un demi-tour avec un petit sourire victorieux sur le visage, ce qui intrigua le Coureur. Ce serait-il trompé sur le sens que les terriens donnaient au mot _‘intention’_  ?

 

« Attendez… »

 

Le blond se retourna, le sourire en version moins large.

 

« Ça veut dire quoi, avoir des intentions ?

\- Je voudrais simplement savoir si vous portez un… un intérêt sentimental à… à Jennifer. »

 

Au dandinement, McKay avait rajouté des mouvements de mains qui soulignaient la gêne et l’agacement qu’il ressentait à devoir préciser sa pensée. C’était déjà tellement dur pour lui d’affronter le grand et puissant Ronon, il n’allait tout de même pas devoir fournir une explication sur chaque mot qu’il allait utiliser !

Ronon le regarda s’agiter avec un petit sourire en coin, celui que les filles trouvaient craquant, en regardant ce petit bout d’homme se tenir face à lui.

 

« Non.

\- Très bien. »

 

Rodney avait répondu vite et s’était tourné tout aussi vite, il avait sa réponse, il n’avait aucune raison de rester plus longtemps. Il était indispensable à la Cité après tout.

 

« Attendez.

\- Quoi encore ? »

 

L’agacement était cette fois clairement audible dans la voix du chef scientifique et Ronon prit le temps de prendre appui sur son bâton avant de répondre.

 

« C’est possible que j’en aie… des intentions… »

 

Le dépit et la déception passèrent sur le visage du Canadien et cela fit mal à Ronon.

 

«  Et vous ? Vous en avez des intentions ?

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai, sinon je ne vous poserais pas la question ! 

\- Que fait-on alors ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de la laisser choisir.

\- Donc, que le meilleur gagne ? »

 

Ils se serrèrent la main, comme pour sceller un accord tacite entre eux, mais les termes en étaient-ils les mêmes pour les deux hommes ?

 

Ronon hésita un instant à continuer, devait-il dire à cethomme ce qu’il avait sur le cœur ou le laisser courir après cette blonde qui ressemblait à un petit oiseau apeuré ? Il fit un pas vers celui qui l’agaçait tellement qu’il avait souvent envie de le faire taire à coup de rayons incapacitants, mais qui l’attirait irrationnellement.

Puis au dernier moment il se ravisa, se contentant de passer à coté du scientifique pour se diriger vers la sortie. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna.

 

« Ça vous dirait que je vous entraîne aussi ?

\- Qui ça ? Moi ?

\- Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non...

\- Revenez dans deux heures. »

 

Et le Satédien s’éclipsa, laissant un scientifique à la bouche ouverte pour répliquer mais qui n'avait pas été assez rapide. Rodney avait remarqué le sourire franc que lui avait adressé l'ex-coureur en lui serrant la main, sûrement un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'était nécessaire à l'avis du blond, et se demanda ce qu'il signifiait. Pourquoi souriait-il comme s'il était certain d'avoir déjà gagné ?

Et cette soudaine offre d'aide qu'il lui avait faite ? Le faisait-il pour qu'il puisse se défendre seul, pour ne plus avoir à lui venir en aide dès qu'il était la cible des ennemis comme il avait dû le faire tant de fois durant leur dernière excursion ? Et pouvoir ainsi mieux protéger Jennifer ?

Seul dans le gymnase, il s'accorda un instant pour penser à tout ça avant de soupirer et de sortir à son tour. La plupart du temps, il ne comprenait pas comment fonctionnait Ronon. Y aller à l’instinct et tout ça, c'était bien trop abstrait pour qu'un cerveau cartésien comme le sien puisse y percer une logique. Mais il le savait honnête et sans mauvaises intentions, et quand il proposait son aide, c'était toujours de bon cœur. Alors il se dit qu'un peu d'entraînement ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Ou pas trop. Mais connaissant la force de son ami... En fait, il allait mourir. Il soupira à fendre pierre, désespéré de ne pouvoir refuser.

 

* * *

 

Quand Rodney revient au gymnase environ deux heures plus tard, il trouva le Coureur et Teyla en plein combat. Ils se tournaient autour, légèrement abaissés sur leurs jambes et tous deux armés de matraques en bois dans chaque mains. Sans même quitter la jeune femme du regard, Ronon ordonna à McKay d'aller se changer. Mais même sans lâcher son adversaire des yeux, il avait perdu quelques courts instants de concentration en l'apostrophant, instant au court duquel Teyla en profita pour envoyer valser une de ses matraques avec un petit sourire suffisant.

 

Rodney soupira fort en baissant à la fois la tête et les bras. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas ce soir, il y avait de nouveau de la gelée bleue au Mess.

 

La porte s'ouvrit avec le petit chuintement habituel et Rodney tomba sur le Runner torse nu qui finissait d'attacher ses longues dreadlocks, le torse et le visage encore mouillés de la sueur de son entraînement avec leur amie.

Rodney se demanda bien pourquoi il avait soudain chaud et qu'il se sentait rougir. Ce n'était que Ronon bon sang !

Son ami. Qui le sauvait si souvent que le premier réflexe qu'il avait désormais était de crier son nom dès qu'il était en difficulté. Qui avait toujours pour lui ce petit sourire narquois qui tirait sur un coin de ses lèvres. Qui avait pour lui ce regard spécial, qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à analyser.

Se fustigeant mentalement de se mettre mal à l'aise tout seul, Rodney s’éclaircit la gorge en toussotant, faisant lever les yeux de son compagnon sur lui.

Là. Là encore, ce regard. En plus intense que d'habitude, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient seuls, peut-être parce que Rodney y faisait cette fois-ci attention. Ces yeux qui semblaient vouloir le goûter, le dévorer entièrement. Mais il ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Il n'était pas doué pour les relations, même en faisant d'énormes efforts, il était à peine passable dans ce domaine. Alors il se dit qu'il se faisait des idées, que jamais un homme tel que Ronon, qui pouvait avoir qui il voulait d'un claquement doigts, ne pourrait s’intéresser à un petit scientifique rondelet.

 

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

 

La voix rauque et basse du Coureur le fit sursauter avant d’acquiescer rapidement. Il prit le bâton qu'on lui tendait et tenta de se concentrer sur les instructions qu'on lui donnait : plier légèrement au niveau des genoux, se pencher un peu en avant, tenir l'arme d'une main ferme, garder le pied agile et l’œil ouvert...

Ha, pour garder l’œil ouvert, Rodney l'avait. Pile sur ce torse à la peau hâlée qui s'étalait devant lui.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il arrête de laisser des illusions le perturber. Il était le plus grand esprit de cette base, la logique et la raison étaient ses créneaux. Quand il faillit prendre un mauvais coup par manque d'attention, il se dit qu'il fallait surtout qu'il mette de la distance entre lui et la source de perturbation.

Alors il s'excusa vaguement auprès de Ronon et sortit du gymnase. Il prit la fuite. Courant pratiquement dans les couloirs pour aller s'enfermer dans ses quartiers, s'appuyant à bout de souffle contre la porte refermée.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ou ne comprenait que trop bien. La façon bien particulière qu'avait Ronon de lui sourire, ce regard qui l'avait clairement dévoré un instant avant de se cacher derrière le masque aimable habituel...

Rodney se plaqua les deux mains sur le visage comme si se cacher les yeux ferait tout disparaître. Mais derrière ses paupières closes, il revoyait juste les nombreuses fois où le grand homme avait tout laissé tomber pour venir l'aider. Rien que sur cette dernière mission, alors qu'il refusait de quitter la piste de Jennifer, il était accouru pour venir le sortir des griffes des Wraith. À chaque fois qu'il était en difficulté, il était là...

Ses mains descendirent sur son visage pour se plaquer sur sa bouche tandis que son corps se laissait glisser le long de la porte.

 

Ronon avait bien remarqué que McKay n'était pas concentré durant l'entraînement et quand il l'avait vu partir presque en courant de la salle en marmonnant de vagues excuses, il s'était dit qu'il venait d'avoir une de ses idées farfelues qui ne pouvaient pas attendre. Mais quand durant les deux jours suivants, le susdénommé l'évita clairement, cela énerva Ronon. Ça l'agaçait, car il ne comprenait pas le soudain écart que l'autre tentait de mettre entre eux. Et Ronon Dex était tout sauf un homme patient, alors il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de se confronter directement à la source.

Quand il entra dans le laboratoire, la première chose qu'il remarqua était l'impressionnante activité qui y régnait toujours : le léger bourdonnement des nombreux ordinateurs, les discussions tantôt calmes, tantôt animés autour de grands tableaux blancs couvert de symboles indéchiffrables pour le commun des mortels. Et au milieu de tout ça, Rodney qui tempêtait comme d'ordinaire contre tout et tout le monde.

Le guerrier traversa la pièce tout droit, les scientifiques s'écartant de lui rien quand ressentant l'aura sombre qui entourait l'intrus. Seul Rodney ne le vit pas, trop occupé à se frotter le visage à pleine main, assis à son bureau, un monticule de papiers éparpillés autour de lui. Il releva la tête en avisant le soudain silence qui était tombé sur les lieux et ne put retenir un petit sursaut quand son regard tomba directement sur la silhouette qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur, bras croisés sur son torse et les yeux si sombres qu'on les aurait crus noirs.

 

« Sortez ! Tous ! »

 

Personne n'osa contredire le Satedien et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement seuls. Extrêmement mal à l'aise, Rodney se leva pour essayer de reprendre une contenance et s'éloigner un peu du regard pesant qui était braqué sur lui.

 

« Ronon ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? »

 

Le ton était faux. Il avait déjà reculé de deux pas en attrapant une liasse de relevés.

 

«  Il faut qu'on parle.

\- C'est-à-dire que là, je suis très occupé, vous voyez, on est à deux doigts de résoudre le problèmes des E2PZ et de pouvoir garantir à la Cité une autonomie totale donc... je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, désolé. »

 

Tout en parlant, Rodney s'était encore reculé, il était presque à la porte menant à d'autres labos et il espérait que cela suffirait à décourager le Coureur. Il ne pouvait pas l'affronter maintenant, il n'avait pas réussi à analyser toutes les données. À vrai dire, il ne les avaient même pas regardées, se contentant de tout enfermer bien loin dans son esprit en l'accaparant de problèmes scientifiques et concrets.

Mais Ronon n'était pas venu jusque-là pour se faire reconduire gentiment. Il attrapa Rodney par le bras et le plaqua, un peu trop fort au goût des deux hommes, contre une armoire métallique qui grinça son mécontentement d'être prise pour un mur. Les feuillets que tenait le scientifique voletèrent autour d'eux en retombant mollement, tels des plumes tatouées d'équations.

 

« Okay, okay ! On va parler si c'est ce que vous voulez ! Il fait beau aujourd'hui, vous trouvez pas ? Bien que je trouve qu'il fasse trop chaud, j'ai jamais aimé la chaleur, ça fait transpirer et je prends des coups de soleil trop facilement, faut dire que dans mon pays on a plus souvent de la neige que du soleil. C'est magnifique le Canada en hiver, tout est blanc et silencieux. Mais j'aime pas le froids non plus, ça engourdit les mains et on peut pas pianoter sur son ipad avec des gants et _

\- McKay.

\- Quoi ? Vous vouliez qu'on parle alors je parle !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- … Pourquoi quoi ? Faudrait vous montrer plus précis parce que là, on va y passer la journée et franchement, y a plus confortable pour discuter que d'être collé à une armoire.

\- Pourquoi vous m'évitez ?

\- … Je ne vous évite pas. »

 

Grognement et regard noir, Rodney se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même.

 

« Vous vous êtes enfui pendant notre entraînement et ensuite vous m'avez évité. Ne dites pas le contraire, dès que j'entre dans une pièce, vous en sortez. Vous êtes même quitter le Mess sans avoir fini votre repas. »

 

Contre sa paume plaquée sur la poitrine de Rodney, Ronon le sentit se mettre à respirer légèrement plus vite et les battements de son cœur s’accélérer. Son regard braqué sur son visage remarqua ses yeux qui tentaient de regarder partout sauf lui. Lui faisait-il peur ? Il allait le relâcher et s'excuser quand Rodney se décida à parler.

 

« Je … je connais votre secret.

\- Mon secret ?

\- Ce … ce que vous ressentez. Pour moi. Je l'ai compris juste avant cet entraînement. »

 

Cette fois, ce fut à Ronon de ressentir son cœur s’accélérer ainsi que sa respiration. Il pensait l'avoir bien caché. Ne rien montrer pour ne pas être blessé. Il savait le scientifique attiré par la doctoresse alors il avait tout cadenassé pour rester son ami, au moins.

 

« Je savais pas comment me comporter avec vous après ça, alors oui, je vous évitais. »

 

Ronon le lâcha et recula d'un pas. Sur son visage, Rodney vit passer fugacement toute une palette d'émotions, ce qui le surprit car le Satedien était plutôt du genre stoïque.

 

« Je suis désolé » marmonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du labo laissant Rodney seul au milieu des ordinateurs qui bourdonnaient.

 

* * *

 

Les jours suivants, ils continuèrent de s'éviter, ce qui était bien plus facile quand les deux participants s'y mettaient. Toute l'équipe se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait entre les deux hommes mais ni Teyla, ni John ne réussirent à leur tirer les vers du nez.

Ils ne se parlaient pas si ce n'était pas nécessaire, ne se regardaient pas s'ils n'y étaient pas obligés, ne se tenaient même pas côte à côte s'ils pouvaient l'éviter. Et quand, au cours d'une mission, Rodney avait été attaqué par une espèce locale particulièrement hostile, le scientifique avait commencé à crier le nom de Ronon avant de s'interrompre et d'appeler Sheppard à l'aide, le lieutenant-colonel avait décidé le mettre le holà.

Il convoqua ses deux partenaires sur une des terrasses les plus hautes de la cité et exigea des explications. Devant leur mutisme, il reprit le téléporteur et le bloqua, en espérant que les coincer ensemble sur une surface de trois mètres carré et sans moyen de partir pourrait leur permettre de mettre les choses à plat.

Sinon, il allait devoir faire des changements dans son équipe et ça, c'était hors de question.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Je pourrais facilement le remettre en marche mais pas sûr que ça rende Sheppard fou de joie.

\- Ouais, il serait bien capable de faire pire que ça.

\- Heu... Écoutez Ronon _

\- Vous n'avez rien besoin de dire, McKay. »

 

Rodney se tourna face à lui, les sourcils haussés et lui montra les portes closes d'un geste théâtrale de la main.

 

« À votre avis, pourquoi Sheppard nous aurait bloqués ici après nous avoir demandé pourquoi on se faisait la gueule, si ce n'était pas pour qu'on en parle ?

\- … Se faire la gueule ?

\- Être en froid, ne plus se parler.

\- Ha. »

 

Rodney soupira fort en se massant l'arrête du nez, il détestait ce qui arrivait en ce moment et tout ce qui avait amené cettesituation. Tout était si simple avant.

Ronon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya contre la balustrade. Rodney n'osait même pas s'en approcher et le Satedien le comprenait : la vue à cette hauteur était étourdissante, pour n'importe qui comme pour lui, raison pour laquelle il préférait lui tourner le dos même si pour cela il devait faire face à McKay. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne l'avait plus regardé vraiment et il remarqua des nouvelles petites rides aux coins de ses yeux bleus, le teint un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire, des cernes plus prononcés. Le grand docteur McKay n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

 

« Je comprends pourquoi vous avez choisi Jennifer, elle est comme vous.

\- Comment ça, comme moi ?

\- Intelligente. »

 

Rodney le fixa étrangement un long instant avant de détourner le regard et de s'approcher du panneau de commande. Il commença à l'ouvrir pour débloquer les portes, plus pour avoir quelque chose à faire de ses mains que pour réellement fuir.

 

«  C'est vrai, c'est une femme cultivée et intelligente... mais vous aussi vous l'êtes. »

 

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, Rodney devina le haussement de sourcil de son compagnon d’infortune.

 

« Bon, ce n'est pas la même forme d'intelligence on est bien d'accord mais savoir tirer profit de son environnement, s'y adapter, c'est une forme d'intelligence et elle a aussi ses mérites... Ronon, je - »

 

Rodney s'était tourné vers Ronon à la toute fin de son laïus pour tomber sur ce regard qui le dévorait de nouveau. Comme cette fois, dans le gymnase, mais là le Coureur ne tentait plus de le cacher et Rodney se sentait... désirable. Quelle étrange sensation.

 

« Je suis nul pour ce genre de truc, j'ai beau avoir le QI le plus élevé de cette foutue base, dès que ça touche les sentiments... je sais pas quoi faire ! Jennifer est une femme remarquable, jolie et intelligente, avec elle c'est facile, on est de la même planète, on a les mêmes références...

\- Nous, on est trop différents...

\- Parfois, la différence a du bon.

\- Je comprend pas.

\- Moi non plus, bon sang ! Vous êtes là, à me regarder comme si la seule chose que vous vouliez, c'était de me sauter dessus et moi, moi... je n'arrive plus à penser correctement ! C'est de votre faute tout ça, à être planté là comme une putain de statue grecque ! »

 

Là, clairement, Ronon n'avait pas la référence de la statue grecque, il ne savait même pas ce que voulait dire ' _grecque_ ' mais il s'en fichait comme de son premier poil de barbe. Là, tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était qu'il faisait assez d'effet au blond pour l'empêcher de penser. Assez d'effet pour le faire jurer. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de tirer le coin de ses lèvres.

 

Rodney s'était de nouveau tourné vers le panneau de commande dont il avait enlevé la façade, mettant les circuits à nus. Ronon se décolla de la rambarde et s'approcha doucement de lui. De là où il était, il pouvait voir les mains à la peau pâle trembler imperceptiblement, mais le scientifique semblait calme.

Ronon posa une main légère sur son épaule et McKay se retourna. D' une pression à peine exercée, il le poussa contre la paroi. Les doigts migrèrent du torse au cou, affreusement lentement, pour laisser le temps. Le temps d'accepter, le temps de dire non. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la nuque, ils s'y enroulèrent et Rodney inspira un peu plus fort sans pour autant s'éloigner ni le repousser.

Alors Ronon se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un contact, aérien, les prémices d'un baiser. Il attendit un bref instant puis recommença, à peine un effleurement. Une pause. Une immense sensation de joie quand le troisième baiser fut amorcé par Rodney. Juste lèvres contre lèvres, seul contact entre eux à part la main de Ronon qui lui caressait doucement la nuque.

C'était doux, c'était tendre, mais ce n'était pas assez. Rodney l'attrapa par le devant de sa chemise, l'attirant contre lui, alors Ronon se colla avec plaisir, glissant son autre main dans le creux de son dos. Presque timidement, il approfondit le baiser, craignant que Rodney ne le repousse en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas. Mais la langue mutine qui vient s'enrouler à la sienne lui prouva bien vite que ses craintes étaient infondées.

 

Et plongés dans le maelstrom de leurs émotions, ils n'avaient pas entendu le téléporteur s'ouvrir et sursautèrent au son du raclement de gorge de Sheppard qui était revenu voir s'ils ne s'étaient pas entre-tués sur ce balcon.

 

« Je suppose que le problèmes est réglé ?

\- Il reste quelques ajustements à faire, mais c'est en bonne voie.

\- Passez-moi les détails, McKay. Ronon, on vous attend à l'entraînement.

\- J'arrive. »

 

Sheppard les salua d'un hochement de tête et s'en alla.

 

« C'est définitivement la chose la plus bizarre qui ne me soit jamais arrivé.

\- Ha, et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

\- Non, au contraire. »

 

Ronon lui sourit, et Rodney sut que plus jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ce sourire-là, celui que le Runner avait toujours eu pour lui. Un étirement du coin des lèvres, plein de tendresse et d'affection. Et il se prit à faire de même. Ronon le laissa après un dernier baiser et Rodney remit en place le panneau démonté avant de soupirer. Il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec Jennifer à présent.

 

En bas de la tour, Teyla attendait le retour de Sheppard, inquiète. Quand elle le vit sortir du téléporteur, arborant un sourire qui indiquait que les choses s'étaient finalement arrangées, elle en fut soulagée. Elle l'interrogea tout de même sur les raisons de cette animosités entre leurs deux amis, et il lui répondit uniquement : _« Querelle entre cul et chemise »,_ quoi que cela veuille dire pour le Terrien.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
